Question: Find the number of functions $f : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ such that
\[f(x + f(y)) = x + y\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$
Explanation: Setting $x = -f(y),$ we get
\[f(0) = -f(y) + y,\]so $f(y) = y - f(0)$ for all real numbers $x.$  Then the given functional equation becomes
\[f(x + y - f(0)) = x + y,\]or $x + y - f(0) - f(0) = x + y.$  Then $f(0) = 0,$ so $f(x) = x$ for all real numbers $x.$  This function does satisfy the given functional equation, giving us $\boxed{1}$ solution.